A(b)ime moi
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: On dit beaucoup de choses sur l'amour. On dit qu'il dure trois ans, on dit qu'il fait perdre la raison et on dit même qu'aimer est plus fort que d'être aimé. Pourtant Darcy Lewis n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir ressentir de tels sentiments contradictoire en une seule et même relation.


_Hello ! _

_Me revoilà aujourd'hui pour un nouvel OS dont j'ai eu l'idée après une discussion avec deux de mes amis, ne me demandez pas pourquoi je ne le sais pas moi même. D'ailleurs ne cherchez pas de sens à cet écrit il n'y en a pas, parfois on a seulement besoin d'écrire une idée sans réellement savoir pourquoi et... voilà ce que ça donne !_

_Une léger Lemon -M- vers la fin, mais tellement léger que j'ai hésité à mettre en T. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir !_

_J'espère donc que ça vous plaira même si ce n'est pas des plus joyeux, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)_

* * *

><p>Darcy poussa un soupir de résignation lorsqu'elle posa son sac dans l'entrée de son appartement sombre et froid. Encore un soir où Jane restait des heures au bureau pendant que Thor sauvait le monde avec ses petits copains super héros, encore un soir où Darcy restait avec elle jusqu'à la convaincre de rentrer. Il devait être aux environs de deux heures du matin à présent, et elle était exténuée. Enlevant rapidement ses chaussures à talon elle poussa un gémissement de contentement lorsque ses pieds meurtris touchèrent le sol plat. Retirant sa veste et entrouvrant les boutons de son chemisier, libérant sa poitrine oppressée dans le tissus trop serré, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine.<p>

Sa poitrine avait toujours été une souffrance pour elle depuis l'adolescence. Beaucoup pensaient qu'avoir une gorge volumineuse était toujours un avantage mais c'était loin d'en être un pour une jeune fille d'à peine treize ans et elle avait été cible de beaucoup de moqueries lors de ses premières années scolaires. Si maintenant sa poitrine était plutôt un atout de séduction il n'en était pas moins le seul objet de convoitise des hommes, passant au-delà de sa personnalité. Alors Darcy avait pris l'habitude de camoufler d'une façon ou d'une autre sa poitrine, grâce à un foulard ou des tenues un peu plus serrées qu'elles ne devraient l'être.

« Allez Darcy, force toi à manger un peu pour une fois » se murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en pénétrant dans la cuisine, ouvrant le frigo pour y chercher quelque chose à grignoter.

Posant la main sur la bouteille de lait elle sortit ensuite un bol afin d'y verser une quantité de liquide qu'elle passa au micro-ondes. Une fois chaud, elle y versa des céréales et plongea une cuillère à soupe qu'elle porta à sa bouche sans réelle envie.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerais un repas. » Intervint une voix rauque derrière elle.

Darcy poussa un petit cri de surprise et lâcha le couvert qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts, qui s'échoua dans le bol avec un bruit sourd, éclaboussant la jeune femme par la même occasion.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! » Murmura-t-elle en reprenant doucement son souffle, le cœur battant la chamade.

L'homme qui l'avait pris par surprise fit un pas en avant, entrant dans la faible lumière que diffusait la gazinière dans la pièce sombre.

« J'ai cru voir, oui. »

Toujours aussi placidement il s'approcha, passant si près de son corps qu'il lui tira un frisson avant de tirer la chaise face à elle et s'y asseoir silencieusement. Elle le détailla comme à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait face à elle, les yeux bleus croisèrent l'émeraude, elle s'attarda sur ses cheveux impeccablement lissés et tirés en arrière et admira sa tenue. Il avait troqué son habituelle armure de cuir contre des vêtements Midgardiens –comme il les appelait–, mais le tissus était encore et toujours aussi sombre.

« Est-ce qu'un jour tu cesseras de disparaître ainsi pendant des semaines entières et de reparaître du jour au lendemain par surprise en plein milieu de la nuit ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement, baissant les yeux de ce spectacle quasiment douloureux qu'il lui offrait tant il était inaccessible à long terme.

« Probablement pas » répondit-il sur le même ton calme, les mains croisées sur la table.

« Je vois. »

Tendant la main pour s'emparer d'un rouleau d'essuie-tout elle arracha deux feuilles afin d'éponger le lait sur la table et il la regarda faire sans un mot. Elle sentait chacun de ses gestes épié au millimètre près par son regard perçant.

« Tu devrais prendre plus soin de toi » Fit-il en la regardant durement alors qu'elle portait une nouvelle cuillère de céréales à ses lèvres.

« Qui s'en soucie ? »

Il fit claquer durement sa langue sur son palais en signe de mécontentement et malgré elle, elle baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux. Le reste de son repas se passa dans le silence le plus complet, Darcy mâchouillant ses céréales sans grande conviction et l'homme face à elle muet comme une tombe, la sondant d'un regard d'acier. Elle se leva ensuite pour mettre son bol dans le lave-vaisselle et se rendre à sa chambre sans un regard en arrière, elle savait qu'il la suivait. Alors qu'elle retirait sa chemise, découvrant un petit débardeur couleur chair, l'homme reprit la parole.

« Tu as perdu du poids » intervint-il, accoudé contre la chambranle de la porte.

« Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. »

Elle retira son jean, le laissant glisser le long de ses jambes lorsqu'elle sentit contre son dos une chaleur corporelle inhabituelle. Une fraction de secondes plus tard des bras se refermaient autour de son buste et elle se laissa mollement aller contre le corps ferme derrière elle.

« Tu ne prends pas soin de toi quand je ne suis pas là » gronda l'homme avec une voix pleine d'avertissement mais néanmoins plus douce.

« C'est dur de vivre quand tu n'es pas là » confia-t-elle en fermant les yeux. « Je ne sais jamais quand tu vas revenir. Je ne sais jamais si tu vas revenir. Et si un jour il t'arrive quelque chose il n'y aura personne pour me prévenir. »

Il la mena jusqu'au lit où il s'allongea, l'entraînant dans sa chute pour qu'elle se retrouve couchée contre lui, toujours dos à lui. Son emprise sur elle était plus forte à présent et l'absence de vêtements excepté le débardeur et sa culotte fine rendait la situation d'autant plus intime. Elle sentait son souffle chaud contre la peau de sa nuque et elle ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à ce moment.

« Trois semaines » murmura-t-elle finalement. « Trois semaines que tu as disparu ».

« Je suis là ce soir. »

Elle se tortilla pour se retourner dans ses bras, plongeant ses yeux bleu clair dans les siens.

« Oui, mais pour combien de temps ? »

« Ne pose pas ce genre de questions. »

Encore une fois son ton était sans appel et Darcy sut qu'elle ne pourrait rien tirer de plus de sa part. Depuis le début de leur relation chaotique il y avait des sujets bien définis qu'il ne fallait pas aborder et ses absences étaient l'un de ceux-ci. Malgré tout, Darcy Lewis ne s'appelait pas ainsi pour rien et c'est pourquoi régulièrement elle tentait de nouveau, sans succès.

« Tu sais pourquoi je les pose » souffla-t-elle sans détourner le regard, le confrontant.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de poser ses lèvres à la commissure des lèvres de la jeune femme qui frémit.

« J'ai une question pour toi, Darcy Lewis. Pourquoi t'affères-tu à poser des questions et gâcher ces précieuses minutes que nous avons ensemble ? » Demanda-t-il à son oreille, mordillant le lobe délicatement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le seul son qui réussit à sortir de sa bouche fut un gémissement rauque, signe manifeste qu'elle n'arriverait plus à résister à ses bras ce soir. Elle aurait aimé avoir la force de le repousser et de panser cette plaie béante qui lui servait de cœur depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur relation tumultueuse mais elle était faible, indéniablement et ridiculeusement amoureuse du Dieu des mensonges. Elle savait qu'ainsi elle courait à sa perte mais leurs moments passés ensemble, même s'ils étaient affreusement rares, étaient un tel soulagement qu'elle les savourait sans jamais résister.

« Je… »

Il posa sa bouche sur ses lèvres et la phrase de Darcy mourut dans un baiser langoureux.

« Chut, amour, laisse toi faire » murmura-t-il en la forçant à s'allonger sur le dos, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

Darcy se laissa faire docilement, fermant les yeux sous le désir qui parcourut son corps dans un frisson. Elle sentit son souffle caresser son cou et bientôt ses lèvres se posèrent sur la peau tendre à la jonction de son épaule et son cou, aspirant le bout de chair sans douceur. Darcy s'arqua à son encontre et son bassin entra en contact avec le membre déjà dur de son amant. Un nouveau gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres et elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas lâcher un cri lorsque la bouche de l'homme lâcha sa peau dans un petit bruit. La zone était à présent légèrement douloureuse mais la chaleur qui avait pris place dans ses reins était merveilleuse.

« Loki » lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle quand il fit disparaître leurs vêtements en un clignement de cils.

Un souffle d'air frais sur l'intégralité de son corps confirma le sentiment de la jeune femme.

« Tu sais que tu es insupportable à faire ça ? » demanda-t-elle en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux onyx, appréciant la caresse de son souffle sur sa joue.

« Dis mon prénom une nouvelle fois » grogna-t-il en réponse, posant ses lèvres contre les siennes pour lui voler un baiser.

Elle le lui rendit avec ferveur, toujours aussi amusée par l'égocentricité sans bornes dont il faisait preuve à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Leurs peaux nues se frôlèrent une nouvelle fois et Darcy soupira de contentement.

« A quel point me veux-tu ? » Demanda Loki en se redressant légèrement, plongeant ses pupilles émeraude dans celles de sa partenaire.

« Tu le sais très bien » répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Dis le moi. Je veux l'entendre »

« Tu es si imbu de toi-même » souffla-t-elle avant de passer ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux. « Je te veux Loki, fais-moi l'amour. Maintenant. »

Une lueur passa dans les yeux du Dieu et il fondit de nouveau sur ses lèvres, gourmand. Elle sentit son bassin se presser plus fortement contre le sien et c'est avec automatisme qu'elle ouvrit les cuisses plus amplement, nouant ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Leurs intimités se frôlèrent quelques instants avant que l'homme ne s'immobilise pour la faire sienne d'un coup de reins.

Darcy arqua le dos avec un cri de plaisir qui s'étouffa contre les lèvres pressantes de son amant. Leurs langues se mirent à dialoguer avec passion tandis qu'il commençait à bouger en elle sans lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence, trop pressé de la faire sienne après ces longues semaines sans la voir.

Leurs bassins se mirent à valser en cœur et leurs gémissements s'étouffèrent contre les draps, le corps et la bouche de l'autre alors que leur plaisir grimpait en flèche au gré de leurs mouvements. Le rythme n'était pas doux mais aucun des deux ne semblait s'en soucier, trop heureux de se retrouver et de partager ce moment charnel. Darcy ne se privait pas pour enfoncer ses ongles dans les épaules de son amant et la bouche de ce dernier ravageait tantôt la sienne, désireux d'un contact plus doux que celui de leurs bassins claquant l'un contre l'autre, tantôt la peau offerte à portée de sa bouche. Darcy allait une nouvelle fois être recouverte de marques à l'issue de cette session.

Alors que son apogée arrivait la jeune femme rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant son plaisir contrôler ses actions sans retenue de sa part et offrant une nouvelle fois son cou au regard de son homme. Cou qui fut aussitôt recouvert par les lèvres de Loki puis ses dents qui mordirent tendrement la chaire exposée.

« Loki » Grogna-t-elle en sentant la vague dévastatrice de l'orgasme arriver, de plus en plus pressante dans son corps.

La respiration du Dieu se fit elle aussi plus erratique et quelques secondes plus tard ils jouirent ensemble, poussant un long gémissements inarticulé avant de s'immobiliser, vidés de toute force. Loki ne se retira pas de sa partenaire mais il se laissa glisser sur le flanc en attirant Darcy face à lui alors que leurs jambes étaient encore entremêlées. Malgré la vague de fatigue et d'endorphine libérée dans leur corps ils ne fermèrent pas les yeux, leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre alors que les séquelles de leur nuit d'amour était encore visible dans leurs prunelles.

« Tu vas repartir ? » Murmura Darcy après quelques longues minutes de silence qui n'avaient été perturbées que par leurs respirations.

Il brisa le contact visuel en se détachant d'elle, se levant pour se servir un verre d'eau dans la salle de bains adjacente à la chambre. Les yeux de Darcy s'emplirent de larmes face à l'indifférence dont il faisait preuve à son égard et c'est avec une volonté de fer qu'elle retint ses sanglots. Après tout elle savait en se lançant dans cette relation qu'elle souffrirait plus que raison et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais attendre rien plus que cela.

« N'y a-t-il pas une chose que tu peux me promettre ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Il revint dans la chambre, toujours nu, et s'adossa à la chambranle de la porte pour la regarder, les yeux vides de toute émotion.

« Tu savais que tu souffrirais dans ce type de liaison, Darcy. Pourquoi t'accroches-tu à cet espoir qu'un jour je reste à tes côtés ? »

Elle sentit une larme traîtresse s'échapper de ses yeux et elle l'écrasa rageusement du dos de sa main.

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, tu en poses une autre Loki. N'y a-t-il vraiment rien que tu puisses me promettre, aussi insignifiante soit la chose en question ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, plongeant ses pupilles émeraude dans celles de sa partenaire. Pendant un court instant Darcy crut voir de la peine dans son regard avant qu'elle ne s'efface de nouveau, laissant place à ce masque qu'il portait en permanence.

« Il y a bien une chose que je peux te promettre, oui » fit-il finalement d'une voix douce comme la soie.

Darcy sentit son cœur meurtri faire une embardée à cette révélation.

« Laquelle ? »

« Aucun homme ne pourra jamais t'aimer autant que moi ».

A ces mots la jeune femme sentit son cœur battre plus fortement et une nouvelle larme coula sur sa joue. Si cette révélation devait l'emplir de joie elle lui brisait au contraire le cœur car elle savait que malgré cela il ne resterait pas et qu'elle devrait se contenter de ce type de rapport jusqu'à ce qu'il ou elle décide d'arrêter.

« Maintenant, je t'ai toujours dit que tu étais libre de me fermer ta porte Darcy. Un mot de toi et je ne viendrais plus jamais t'importuner. » Continua-t-il sur le même ton.

Elle eut un rire jaune.

« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te demander ça Loki. Je n'en ai pas la force. »

« Alors ne me demande pas d'être ce que je ne peux pas être. »

S'allongeant à ses côtés une nouvelle fois il l'attira contre son torse où elle se blottit, le corps encore douloureux de leur étreinte et les yeux humides.

« En attendant, Darcy Lewis » souffla-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, « tu es à moi. Et je ne laisserais jamais personne prendre cette place qui est mienne dans ton cœur. »

* * *

><p><em>Pas de Loki tout gentil dans cet OS comme vous avez pu le constater ! Mais j'avais réellement à l'idée quelque chose d'assez sombre et même si j'adore le couple Darki, tout ne serait pas tout rose entre eux deux à mes yeux. Bon peut-être pas aussi déprimant que ça mais il faut bien qu'ils se supportent hein ;)<em>

_En espérant que ça vous a plu._

_Gros bisous à tous.  
>XOXO<em>


End file.
